True Love Never Dies
by PrettyLittleGleek
Summary: Sequel to Wolf Club. It's been a week since Santana rescued Brittany from Artie. But now, Santana's feeling a little different. She will set out to find the source of her changes, but not without the help of her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaacccckkkkk ;). Hello my lovelies. Yours truly has finally returned and is ready to start posting some chapters out for ya . I know I said that I was gonna wait to start on the sequel buuuuuut….I couldn't wait. I started writing it and got really happy, so I'm posting the first chapter now. But this will probably be the only one you guys get for now because I really do want to get my others stories either finished (The untitled kluck story) or get more chapters out to get the story rolling (Second Chance). Soo without further ado here is the first chapter of The Next Step. Read, Review, Enjoy .**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes to see brown ones staring at me.

"Why must everyone stare at me while I sleep?" I said as I sat up. "I mean, I know I'm hot but it's getting creepy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Santana. I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait? Today is my last day here and I wanna get out of here as soon as poss-"

I closed my mouth when I saw the look on Rachel's face.

I frowned. "What's wrong, Rach?"

Tears started streaming down her face. "I just feel like I'm betraying her." She cried.

I reached out and grabbed her hand with my right hand and wiped her tears with my left.

"Betraying who? What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"I found my mate."

"Okay?" I said slowly. "And that's a bad thing?"

"It's not Quinn." She said as more tears made their way down her face.

My eyes widened. "Oh, that is bad. Does Quinn know?"

"No," She snapped. "I can't tell her. Do you know how devastated she'd be?"

"Rachel," I said. "If there is _anyone_ who can read people well, it's Quinn. And it's better she hears it from you now than from some other way later."

Rachel nodded her head. "I know, but I don't want her to hate me."

"She won't hate you." I said.

Rachel scoffed.

"No seriously." I said. "If you're her mate, which you obviously are, she literally can't hate you. At most she'll just get really angry. She'll most likely hate the other person more than anything though."

Rachel sighed. "I have to tell her, don't I?"

I nodded. "Who's the lucky girl or boy that has caught your wolf's attention?"

Rachel looked down and mumbled.

"What was that?"

Rachel looked back up at me. "It's Ashley."

My eyes widened. "Ashley? Elder Sylvester's daughter, Ashley? That Ashley?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, the Ashley from South of Nowhere." She said with mass sarcasm.

"Wow." I said.

"Yea, but it wouldn't matter anyway. You are her mate. I could hear it in her thoughts."

I looked at Rachel.

"This is the most fucked up pack I have ever seen." I said.

Rachel choked back a laugh.

"I mean seriously. You're Quinn's mate, but Ashley is your mate, but I'm her mate even though Brittany is my mate. And then Puck still hates Blaine beyond all belief even though Kurt chose him. But I can tell Kurt is confused about everything."

"This is like some bad soap opera." Rachel said.

"Exactly." I exclaimed. "It's like some bad gay soap opera." I chuckled.

After our laughter had died down I got serious again.

"So are you going to tell Ashley?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean considering the circumstances, I feel like it would be a bad idea."

"Well in the end it _is_ your decision."

Rachel nodded.

"But let me tell you something." I said. "You remember what I told you when you and Quinn first started going out?"

Rachel nodded.

*Flashback*

_I pulled Rachel aside from the pack as we walked down the hall to our next class._

"_So how are you and Quinn doing?" I asked as they had been going out for about a week now._

_Rachel smiled. "We're doing really well. She makes me very happy and I've been doing all I can to make her happy."_

_I nodded my head. "That's good."_

"_Why?" She asked._

_I looked to my other pack members, as they were engrossed in a conversation about our hunting routine._

"_Listen," I told her. "I have known Quinn pretty much since we were in diapers. She's like my little sister."_

_Rachel nodded._

"_I know that she has strong feelings for you and you have those same feelings for her, right?"_

_Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Yes, yes I do."_

"_Ok, well I don't want to see her get hurt and if you do even the slightest thing to hurt her, I will make sure you regret it _deeply_. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes I do." She answered back, a little scared._

"_Good," I said. "I don't need to have a brokenhearted sister and a messed up pack on my hands."_

"_I understand completely." She said with a firm nod. "But I would _never _do anything to hurt her." She looked at Quinn as she smiled. "I love her."_

_I smiled. "That's all I needed to know." Rachel looked back at me. "And just know that none of this is personal."_

"_I know," she said with a small smile. "You're just looking out for you're family."_

_I smiled as I put my arm around her._

"_I knew we would become good friends Rach."_

"_Yea, it only took since preschool."_

_We both laughed as we entered our classroom._

_*****End of Flashback*_

"Yea, I remember."

"That still applies to now." I said.

"I know," Rachel nodded. "And what I said to _you_ still applies to now. I won't hurt her."

Moments later, Rick, my doctor, walks in.

"How's my favorite patient feeling?" He asked with a big smile.

"I'm your _only_ patient, Rick." I said as I rolled my eyes. "And ready to get the hell out of here."

Rick chuckled.

"Well you're in luck. Everything seems all in order and your shoulder seems to have healed very well."

He said as he examined said shoulder.

"Hmm," He said. "That's weird."

"What?" I asked, getting nervous.

"There's no scar."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rachel asked.

"Well I don't know. I mean when another wolf bites you there should be a scar. Maybe it's nothing." He said as he wrote down something on his notepad.

I groaned. "Don't tell me I'm gonna have to stay here longer."

"No, no you won't." Rick said. "Like I said, it's probably nothing. If anything no scar is probably a good thing. You're free to go you just need to remember to go pick up you're essence before you leave. You and your friend."

I smiled. "Thanks Rick."

"No problem." He said. "See you around, Santana."

I nodded towards him as he walked out of the room.

"Well." Rachel said.

"Well, it's time to get out of here. I'm going to get dressed and go get Blaine. You go back to Quinn and please think about telling her. I really don't want to see her heartbroken if she finds out by herself." I said as I got off the bed and stood up.

Rachel nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it folks; the beginning of The Next Step. Made it extra long for ya just cause I love you guys lol. Be on the lookout for my other stories and another new story I started writing before summer vacation .<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I can tell you guys are already excited for this story; and I can honestly say that I am too lol. It's gonna be a fun ride ;). But anyways, enjoy the chapter and let me know what your thoughts are :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

When I finished getting dressed, I left the infirmary in search of Blaine's room. When I found it I opened the door and saw him lying on a bed staring at the ceiling. I smiled as I entered the room.

"How's the newest addition to my pack feeling?" I asked as I sat on the bed. Blaine looked at me with a small smile.

"Hey, they let you out?" He asked.

"Yep," I said. "I'm all good to go. All I have to do it get my essence and then we can all be on our way out of here."

"Awesome." He said as he got off the bed. "Let's go."

We walked down the hall until we got to a door at the end of the hall. We walked in and Gabriel looked at us.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Come to collect your essence?"

I nodded my head. The workers at The Network had grown accustomed to me and kinda started to treat me like family.

"Well that and I just love seeing your smiling face." I said with a chuckle.

Gabe went to the fridge across the room and pulled out two syringes. He motioned to the chairs next to him and Blaine and I each took a seat. He sat next to Blaine first and picked up the syringe with his name on it.

"Now remember this is will sting a bit." He said as he stuck the needle into Blaine's arm. I saw Blaine grit his teeth as his essence flowed through his body.

When Gabe was done, he pulled out the needle and threw the syringe into a wastebasket. He checked to make sure Blaine was okay before he came over to me. He picked up my syringe and stuck the needle into my arm. I felt immediate pain as my essence flowed through me. I screamed out as I started to feel my body tingle all over. The pain was so great that I saw white before I passed out completely.

I woke up back in my infirmary room, with people surrounding me. I groaned as I tried to sit up. My father gently pushed my shoulders back down.

"Don't try and get up." He said.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at all of the faces in my room.

"You passed out when you were getting your essence." Blaine said quietly from across the room. "You started screaming in pain and then you passed out."

At that moment Rick walked through the door.

"You know, when I said "see you around" I didn't mean back in the infirmary." He said with a smile as he stood next to my bed. He looked around the room.

"I know you guys are part of her pack and are all worried about her, but you all can't be in here." He said looking at everyone.

No one moved an inch.

"Guys." I said. "Just go wait outside by the door. I'll be fine."

Everyone still looked hesitant, but the all started to move towards the door. I pulled Brittany's arm back before she could walk away.

"Not you." I said. "I want you to stay."

She smiled as she leaned down to kiss my forehead. She sat back down in the chair next to my bed as Rick looked over his clipboard.

"Well Santana," He said slowly. "I want you to tell me what happened before you passed out."

"Well, Gabe put the needle in my arm and this excruciating pain overcame my body and I just passed out." I said, trying to the best of my ability to remember.

Rick nodded his head with a look I couldn't describe on his face. "Pablo, can I talk to you in private?"

"No," I interjected. "Anything you can say to my father you can say to me."

"Santana." My father said, sternly.

I huffed as I crossed my arms. My dad rolled his eyes at my childish ways before he and Rick stepped into the room next to mine.

I could only hear whispering and my dad had shielded off his mind, which pissed me off.

"You know, you should really calm down." Brittany said as she squeezed my hand.

"Well, I just think it's unfair and stupid that he can't just tell me to my face what he needs to say. I'm not a little kid anymore, I can handle it." I said.

The two men walked back into the room before Brittany could reply. Rick walked to the door and gave me one last look before walking away.

"You're free to go." My dad said. "But we're going to take a little trip to New York to go see your uncle Luke."

"What, why?" I asked as I stood up off the bed.

"Something is wrong with you, and the only way to find out what it is, is to go see Luke." He said as he handed me my bag. "We're leaving tonight."

"Okay," I said slowly. "I'll tell the pack to start getting their things."

"Santana, they can't come."

"Why not?" I asked.

My dad shook his head. "They just can't come."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going anywhere unless they're coming too." I said.

"Santana." My father sighed.

I stared at him as I kept my arms crossed.

"Fine." He said after a few minutes. "They can come."

"And Brittany too."

My father looked at me.

"Fine, but only because she's your mate."

I nodded as my dad left the room. I turned around to Brittany.

"Looks like you're gonna be meeting the rest of my family."

"Should I be scared about that?" She asked nervously.

"Not really." I said as I shrugged. "My uncle Luke is amazing and even though I haven't seen him in a few years, I doubt he's changed much. It's just my aunt and my cousin you might have to worry about." I chuckled. I noticed the look on Brittany's face and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to be scared really." I said. "It's just that my aunt can be a bit…protective and my cousin can be the same as her mom, but ten times worse. But I'm positive that they will love you just as much as I do." I said with a smile.

Brittany nodded her head but I could still see hesitation in her eyes.

"You're worried about them finding out about the baby." I said.

Brittany looked up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"One of the perks of being my mate." I said. "I can read your mind. But I don't do all the time, just when you seem to be in serious distress."

Brittany nodded her head, trying to grasp the new information.

"Don't worry, you'll have a lot of time to catch up on our lifestyles and how we work." I said with a smile. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I just don't want them to find out and think bad things about me." She said softly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I looked into her eyes.

"No one will say anything bad about you. For a few reasons. One, you had no choice in the decision of this little miracle inside of you. Two, you are an amazing person. And three, _everyone _knows that if they say one bad thing about you, they're dealing with me. Ok?"

Brittany smiled as she kissed my lips softly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry this is late. I just got done with my first couple weeks of high school and I can already tell it's going to be very time-consuming. And I've been sick for the last few days. I'm not 100% yet, but I decided that I've made you wait long enough. But anyway, I will try to get out as many chapters a week as possible. (I'm working for one or two a week)**

**So enough about that, enjoy the chapter and review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

After convincing Brittany that everything would be okay, we headed out to collect my pack. When we got to Rachel and Quinn's room, we were greeted with very angry shouts.

"I didn't choose this." Rachel shouted. "Do you think I asked for this?"

"How long have you known?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed. "I felt…something when she came to Santana's house, but I didn't know for sure until that night in the woods."

"So you've known for two weeks, and you didn't tell me?" Quinn asked, her voice slowly rising.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Rachel yelled back. "Hey Quinn. I found the person I'm going to be connected to for the rest of my life and guess what? It's not you." She said sarcastically.

After that it got quiet.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly.

"Do you like her?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You heard me. Do you like her?" She repeated.

"She's attractive. But you're the only one I want."

"But you'll forever be connected to Ashley." Quinn said bitingly.

"What don't you understand?" Rachel yelled. "I told you because I love you. _You. _I don't love her. I don't even like her like that. When I met you, the _only_ thing I could think about was being with you. Loving you. And when I found out what I was, I constantly hoped that you would be my mate. Don't you understand that this is as heartbreaking for me as it is for you?"

"I just need time." Quinn said softly. I could tell she was crying. "Time to process all of this."

"Ok." Rachel said. "What about us, though?"

"I don't know." Quinn said.

At that time I decided it would be best to knock on the door. The door opened a few seconds later and there stood Rachel. I could see in the background, Quinn was quickly wiping at her face.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm ready." Rachel said. "Quinn still needs to finish packing."

I looked at Brittany. "Well how about Brit helps Quinn while we go get the rest of the pack, and then they could meet us outside?"

Brit and Rachel both nodded their heads. Before she left, Brittany gave me a look letting me know we'd talk later. Rachel walked down with me as we went in pursuit of everyone else.

"So how much did you hear?" She asked quietly.

"Not much. I'm just glad you told her."

"Yea, but now she hates me." She said.

I sighed as I stopped and turned to her. "Rachel." I said. "She doesn't hate you. No matter what you think, she doesn't hate you. She's just scared she's going to lose you. She was going to freak out no matter what happened. But that's just who she is. She freaks out and gets scared when things get rough. You remember that time sophomore year when the slushies got ten times worst?" Rachel nodded. "That was because Quinn had realized her feelings for you and she freaked out. She couldn't think of any other way to deal with it, so she resorted to the slushies. Just trust me, give it a couple days, a week max, and she'll be in your arms and everything will be fine again."

Rachel nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Santana."

"Don't worry about it, half-pint." I chuckled.

We pulled apart and finished heading down the hall to collect the pack. When everyone was done and accounted for we got in the cars waiting outside for us to take us to the airport. Brittany leaned into me.

"Quinn told me what was going on with her and Rachel." She said.

I nodded. "Yea, me and Rach talked about it."

"Did you know?"

"Rachel talked to me about it earlier this morning. I just told her to tell Quinn as soon as possible, because if she didn't that conversation would have been so much worse."

Brittany gently nodded, lost in thought.

"Hey." I said, gaining her attention. "If I know those two, they'll be back on track in a couple of days. It'll be like nothing ever happened."

Brittany nodded and kissed me softly before settling back into my side. The ride to the airport was a long one, but we eventually got there. As we unloaded the cars, a man came up to us and approached my dad.

"Hello." He said, in a very thick Russian accent. "You are Mr. Lopez?"

My dad nodded. "Yes."

"Right this way." The man said, while directing us towards a large field. "Your jet is ready for you."

"Jet?" I asked as we followed the man. "You got us a jet?"

"This is easier means of transportation." My dad said. "And it will get us there quicker."

We boarded the jet and got comfortable. Quinn and Rachel sat as far away from each other as possible.

"So what's your family like, San?" Kurt asked, trying to break the obvious tension.

"Ah Luke is the greatest." Puck said from his place next to Kurt. "Since my dad was usually away with Council business, he would always help me out with dealing with problems. Like my first change."

"Uncle Luke is pretty awesome." I agreed. "He's definitely the one to go to with your problems. He's the kind of person to help you, no matter how bad the problem is, no questions asked."

"Aunt Jocelyn is a wonderful artist. When I was younger I would sit in her room and just watch her paint. It was incredible to just watch her brush strokes while there was soft music playing in the background." Quinn said. If there was one thing that could bring Quinn out of a funk, it was Aunt Jocelyn.

"And then we come down to Clary." I said with a small smile. "My cousin is a little loose in the head. She's amazing and I love her, but she can be a little crazy. She's not much taller than Rachel, I think. She has green eyes, and fiery red hair like her mom. She was no more than eight the last time I saw her. She should be about sixteen now."

"They sound amazing." Brittany said.

I looked towards her. "They are." I said with a big smile. "They really are."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give a cookie and guest star spot in one of the stories if someone can tell me what story I'm mashing this up with ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I'm really sorry this is so late, but school has been kicking my ass. I don't know why, but it has. And then I had homecoming and I was exhausted. Being a freshman is hard lol. But anyway, better late than never, here is the next chapter. I won't promise when the next chapter for any of my stories will be out because I'm not even sure.**

**Mick3y92: I saw that episode. It was amazing. And that finale? Craziness, I tell ya lol. Well now that I have True Blood on my mind, I might mash the story I have in mind with it.**

**Oh, and thanks to my beta Nyx'sChosenOne, however annoying she may be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

The rest of the trip was relatively calm. Quinn still wouldn't look in Rachel's direction, but other than that everything was normal. I gazed down at Brittany, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at the peaceful look on her face. Before I know it, my mind wanders to the baby. We're going to be having a baby. I look around the plane at my pack. Puck catches my eye and mouths, "what's wrong", careful not to wake Kurt, who had also fallen asleep. I shake my head slightly and mouth back, "later". He nods.

At about 5pm I felt the plane start to descend. I looked out the window and smiled as we touched the ground. Brittany was still asleep, so I pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Brit," I whispered. "Baby, it's time to get up."

I frowned, as she remained asleep. I opened my mouth to speak louder, but was interrupted.

"No," Brittany whimpered. "Please, stop." Her face scrunched up in fear and pain.

I stared at her confused before it turned to anger, and then sadness. I gently shook her as I spoke louder.

"Brittany, wake up," I said.

She jerked awake with tears in her eyes. She looked around before her eyes landed on me. Tears immediately started pouring down her face. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder. I looked towards my pack, who were watching the exchange silently.

"Give us a minute," I said.

Nobody moved. I have the most stubborn pack.

"Go," I all but growled.

Everyone quickly shuffled off the plane. Everybody except Puck and my dad, that is. I stared at them pleadingly, but they both shook their heads. I just sighed as I turned my attention back to the girl in my arms.

"Brit," I say gently.

She didn't answer me as more tears made their way down her face.

"Brittany," I tried again. "Look at me."

Brittany looked up at me with a tear-stained face. It broke my heart knowing she was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

"It felt so real," she whimpered. "I couldn't do anything to stop him." More tears started to pour down her face.

"Are you pregnant?" Puck asked quietly. All of our heads whipped towards him. Brittany's eyes widened.

"I can smell a different scent on you," he continued. "I wasn't sure at first, but it's getting stronger." He looked at us with tears in his eyes.

Brittany stayed tense beside me, but gingerly nodded her head.

"Yes," I said. "That fucker got her pregnant."

My dad had a stoic expression on his face.

"We should get going," he said.

"Dad," I started, but he was already out the door. I looked towards my second-in-command.

"Puck?" I asked. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks," he said slowly. "Why didn't you tell us? A few weeks could be a few months for humans."

I look towards Brit.

"I-I didn't want you guys to be ashamed of me," she said quietly. I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

Puck walks over and sits down across from us. He reaches over and takes Brittany's hand.

"We will treat this kid like royalty." He smiled. "They will have the best pack to protect them and have the best alpha as their mom." He looked towards me. I gave him a grateful smile. "No matter what happens, we'll have your back."

Brittany stared at Puck for a few moments before she launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She pulled back and turned to me.

"I want to tell everyone," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been pretty busy these last few months, and I didn't have a computer for about a month. But I am glad that while I was glad I got some reviews to hurry up and post something, so here it is I can't say when the next post for this story will be, but I'm working on some other stories and those will be posted pretty soon. And also, I signed up for fictionpress and I'm writing a story on there also, so if you guys could check it out that would be amazing. My username there is the same as it is on here. Thank you guys for being patient and, again, I'm sorry about the wait.**

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Are you sure," I asked. "Because we don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I want to," she said confidently. "I don't want to keep this from them anymore. I want to do it now."

I hesitated before I saw the determination in her eyes, "Ok, if that's what you want, we'll tell them now."

Puck, Brittany, and I all stood up and stepped off the plane. When we got to the ground, my pack was giving us all concerned looks. I looked to Brittany for last minute confirmation. She nodded.

"Guys," I said as I turned to my pack. "Brittany and I have something we want to tell you."

I saw my dad shake his head furiously, but I ignored him.

I let out a deep breath. "Brittany is pregnant."

It was very quiet as everyone directed their eyes to Brittany's stomach. I saw Quinn bunch up her fists as her eyes glazed with fury.

"Do not tell me that douche bag got her pregnant," she said.

"Yes, he did," Puck said.

"He got her pregnant, and we're keeping the baby," I said while keeping an eye Brittany.

"Why," Quinn shouted. "Why the hell would you want to keep something that's a part of _him?_

"Because," I growled. "While the baby is partially his, it is also partially Brittany's."

I saw Brittany duck her head down as her arms wrapped around her stomach. I took a step closer to her and put my arm around her waist.

"This is our decision, and if any of you have a problem with it, then you take it up with me." I looked to all my pack mates, giving Quinn a hard glare. "Everyone got it?"

Three heads nodded their confirmation. "Quinn?" I said.

Quinn scoffed, but nodded her head.

"Alright, time to go see my family," I said.

We all got into the cars that were waiting for us. Puck, Brittany, Blaine, and Rachel were all in my car while everyone else was in the other car. Blaine had a somber expression on his face.

"Blaine, it's not your fault," Brittany said.

"Yes it is," he said. "I was a part of the pack and I was in on the plan. And if I hadn't mouthed off to Sam, he never would have touched you."

"If you hadn't mouthed off, then you wouldn't have been able to keep her calm and safe from anything else," I said. "And that surpasses what Sam did."

Blaine looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"No one blames you for what happened. You couldn't control what they were planning, and you got out when you needed to. We can't thank you enough for looking after Brittany, and that's all that matters," I said.

"I'm just so sorry for everything."

Rachel reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to have to get over it," she said gently. "What's done is done, and no one has any bad feelings towards you, ok?"

Blaine nodded and ran him arm across his face to clear his tears.

"I really am sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for accepting your challenge," he said to Puck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said to Rachel. "I was just so scared."

"We understand," I told him. "You weren't exactly put in an easy position."

The rest of the ride was quiet as we headed towards my uncle's house. I noticed that Puck was very unusually quiet. I tried to talk to him in his mind, but he kept shutting me out. We eventually pulled up to my uncle's house and as we all scrambled out of the cars, I immediately noticed something off.

"Are you sure this is Uncle Luke's house," I said to my dad.

"Of course it is," he said annoyed. "He hasn't moved since the last time you were here."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Something smells off." I answered.

We all walked up the pathway to my uncle's door. When I knocked, a tall man opened the door and stared down at me.

"Can I help you," he asked.

I looked towards my pack mates who wore confused expressions to match mine. I looked back towards the man at the door, who now had his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry; we must have the wrong-"

"Who's at the door, Alec?" Clary asked as she rounds the corner. When she sees me, she screams in delight and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "What are you doing here, Santana? Does Luke know you're here?"

"This is Santana?" The tall man, Alec, says.

"Yea," Clary answers once her arms leave my neck and she hurries to Puck and Quinn.

"My apologies," Alec says with a beaming smile. "I'm Alec, a friend of Clary's." He sticks out his hand for me to shake, and I take it hesitantly.

"What's all the noise for?" My uncle says as he comes to the door. When he sees us, he gives a huge smile. "Santana," he says as he engulfs me in a bone-crushing hug. "How are you? It's been forever since I've last seen you. It's nice to know you guys made it safe."

Clary's head whipped around at that.

"You knew they were coming and didn't think to tell me?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. My uncle scratched the back of his neck as he looked towards the house.

"Come in, guys," he said, ignoring Clary's hard glare and quickly stepped into the house.

"I see much hasn't changed since last time," I chuckled.

We all walked into Uncle Luke's house and were immediately graced with the smell of pizza. I heard the majority of my pack's stomachs growl, including mine, in unison. Clary led us into the kitchen where my aunt and uncle as well as a black haired girl, and blonde haired guy, were residing. My aunt quickly stepped towards us and wrapped Quinn, Puck, and I in a huge hug.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," she said, keeping an arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulders, "it's been way to long."

The black haired girl made her way over to us and stuck out her hand, "I'm Isabella," she said with a smirk. "I'm an acquaintance of Clary's."

"She's downplaying it," Clary stage whispered. "We're completely best friends; she just doesn't want to admit it to anyone."

I chuckled as I shook Isabella's hand. "Nice to meet you," I smiled.

I saw my uncle kick the blonde haired guy under the table. He glared at my uncle.

"I'm Jace," he said in an irritated voice. I could tell I wasn't going to like this guy.

"How about we all settle into the living room and eat this pizza," my aunt said, breaking the awkwardness.

Everyone filed into the living room, and as I walked by, I saw Clary grab Jace's hand as she began to talk to him. I narrowed my eyes. She better not be.

Clary turned and saw my expression, she immediately blushed. Jace turned and gave me an arrogant smirk. Yea, I really don't like this guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. I'm getting so terrible at posting. I apologize immensely. I have used the writer's block excuse so many times, so I won't use it again, even though it is true. But anyway, I'm glad you guys are still sticking through with me and I hope you enjoy the story. This chapter is gonna mark the start of the POV jumping. I will try to get through everyone in the Glee worlds POV so you will know how the baby and certain events pertaining to them with affect everyone. So yea, I'll stop talking, but please leave reviews and yell at me for sucking, or praise me for being awesome. Whichever one you choose. And also for those who have read the Mortal Instruments series, more specifically the most recent one, I am changing one thing. *Spoilers for those who haven't read/finished it* I am keeping Magnus and Alec a couple and that whole thing with Camille and Alec never happened. Because I love them and this is my story so that's how it's gonna be lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

We all filed into the living room, everyone in the pack having at least four slices of pizza, while the others only had one or two. What can I say; wolves need to eat a lot.

"So Jace," Santana said in a tone where I knew she did not like him. "What are you to my sister?"

"Wait," Alec said. "I thought you guys were cousins."

"They are," Puck said with a mouthful of pizza. I slapped him upside the head.

"Chew before you speak, it's disgusting," I said. I turned to Alec. "Clary and San were so inseparable when they were younger that people always thought they were sisters. Eventually they just stopped correcting people and even started calling each other sisters."

"Yea, not the point of anything," Santana said, irritably. "Answer the question," she sneered.

Jace rolled his eyes. "If you must know, which I don't see why you do, I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, stop it," Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Santana," Clary exclaimed.

"I don't like this kid."

I saw Santana's anger quickly rising.

"_Calm down,"_ I said, getting no response.

"It's nice to know our feelings for one another are mutual," Jace smirked.

Santana immediately stood up, growling.

"Oh that's right, I forgot I'm dealing with wolves here."

"Say one more thing," Santana snarled. "I _dare_ you."

"One more thing," Jace smiled smugly.

What happened next, nobody was prepared for. Instead of dropping to the floor, Santana started grunting in pain, and she started getting significantly taller, while her eyes turned a burning red color. Her skin turned a pale color and her teeth elongated.

"Holy shit," Puck whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

When Santana started changing, I almost screamed.

"San?" I said stepping forward cautiously.

"Britt, no." Puck said.

"I may not be a hunter anymore, but I still have the strength." I continued to step forward, wary of any sudden movements. Santana's postured stiffened, but she kept her eyes on Jace, who actually had the audacity to look somewhat scared. Isabella had a whip securely wrapped in her hand, while Alec had a small dagger in his.

"Santana," I said more forcefully. She slowly turned to face me and I got a good look at her face. Everything was scrunched up and her eyes burned with hatred. Suddenly her eyes closed and she started dropping. Thanks to my quick reflexes I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"San," I said worriedly. Her head, which I saw that she had turned back to normal, picked up slowly.

"What…the hell…just happened," she whispered before she fainted.

Luke jumped up from his seat and walked over to grab Santana. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. Luke put his hands up.

"Relax," he said. "I'm just gonna put her in the guest room."

I hesitated, but eventually hand her to him, seeing as he was her family. I followed him into the guest room and helped him tuck Santana in the bed. He looked down at her, worriedly, before turning to me.

"You said you were a hunter. What kind?" He said.

"Werewolf," I mumbled. "My family is pretty much the start of the hunter generation. I gave it up for her though," I finished while looking at my girl.

"Just a wolf hunter?" Luke asked. "Nothing else?"

Before I could question him, we heard rustling on the bed. I quickly made my way over to Santana and knelt down.

"You have _got _to stop fainting on us," I said with a small smile.

"What happened," she groaned.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell us that," Luke said from the foot of the bed.

"I don't know. All I remember is Jace pissing me off and getting really angry and then I just saw black. And then I woke up in Brittany's arms, and then fainted," Santana said quietly.

As she finished, the door swung open and a guy with really spiky jet black hair and glitter everywhere walked in, with Alec trailing behind him.

"Well you don't look too good," Spiky haired guy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana questioned.

"This is Magnus," Alec said. "He's a wizard."

My eyebrows shot up as Santana turned to her uncle.

"A wizard? Really? What you doing messing around with wizards?" She said.

"To be fair, Alexander is the only one "messing around" with me," Magnus smirked.

I tried to stifle a giggle as Alec's cheeks grew increasingly red.

"And anyway, I'm the only person in this entire house that knows what's wrong with you."

Santana, Luke, and I all sat up a little more at that.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke questioned.

Magnus threw a huge book, which I didn't even see him carrying, on the bed. He opened it to a page and a picture of what Santana transformed to appeared. I read the top line.

"Hybrid," it read. "What the hell is a Hyrid?"

"You're part of the pack I presume?" Magnus asked.

"That doesn't matter now," Santana interrupted. "What's a Hyrid?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to give you guys something to tide you over until the next chapter, which I <em>promise <em>will be here soon. And for imagination references, I pictured Santana's new transformation as that of Michael Corvin's transformation in Underworld. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thank you guys for sticking around with me and being patient. I know it's been a while, but I'm going to get back into the habit of posting things more often. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Things might seem a little everywhere right now, but everything will be answered in time as the story progresses. Anyway, enough of my talk. Enjoy the chapter, and please don't hesitate to push that blue button down there and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"What's a Hybrid?" I asked the Adam Lambert wannabe.

He walked over to a chair on the other side of the room and made himself comfortable. Alec followed after him.

"It is when someone is that of the two dominating demon species," he drawled lazily.

"In English," I rolled my eyes.

"Half werewolf, half vampire," Luke said.

"Bingo."

"How is that possible?" I asked, confused.

"Did your family teach you nothing about your body?" Magnus asked exasperatedly.

I narrow my eyes.

"Everyone is originally human," he started. "Whether it was in the womb or if they lived their entire lives that way. The wolf and vampire cells are technically viruses that take over the body. The demon cells enter the body, either via bite or from the parents, and then they battle it out with the human cells. Whichever cell wins, that's what the person will become. Demon cells are strong little bastards, so if you get bit there is virtually no chance of you staying human. Only in rare cases. But there are some extremely rare cases where neither cell wins, and the two cells are forced to coexist in the body. Making that person a Hybrid."

"But how did this happen," Brittany asked.

"There is only one way it _could _have happened," Magnus stated. "She was bitten by a vampire."

"You're wrong," I said. "I have never even encountered a vampire, let alone been bitten by one."

Magnus's eyebrow rose.

"Not one vampire," he questioned.

I shook my head.

Magnus stood up from his chair and walked over to me. He peered closely at me, scanning what he could of my body. If I wasn't so sure he was gay, I would have been very creeped out.

"When was the last time you were injured?" He asked. "Open wound."

"A couple of weeks ago," I answered.

"By what?"

I looked around nervously. I looked towards Luke, who had been filled in on our situation. He gave me a firm nod.

"There was some…conflict with a rival pack. There was a bloody fight, and the Alpha got a few good bites in me."

"Had this Alpha had any medicinal actions performed on him recently?"

"Yea," I said. "He used to be handicapped, couldn't walk. But when he showed up to the fight, he was perfectly able. My pack mate, Rachel, was listening in on a conversation he was having with his Beta and she found out that he got witches to help him get his legs back."

"Well," Magnus said. "There's our answer. Witches are notorious for messing around with vampire blood in their potions."

"But Rachel said the witches made a spell," I countered.

"How old is Rachel?" Luke asked.

"17," I answered.

"No, I mean how long has she been a wolf? When was her first change?"

"Oh, about a month ago."

"She's still a pup in more ways than one," Luke said. "Her powers aren't fully developed yet. She may have misheard him."

"But Artie wasn't a Hybrid," Brittany interjected. "He was completely wolf."

"Wolf and vampire cells don't always coexist. Sometimes one cell is stronger than the other." Magnus answered. "I told you Hybrid's are increasingly rare. The last known Hybrid was billions of years ago. He was the first, and the last known. Created by Lilith's own blood, Midus created terror throughout the entire world for decades. Until one brave man stood up and took him on. No one knows how he did it, but that doesn't mean they haven't tried."

I sat back as I took in this new information.

"And there's only one way to know more about this whole predicament," Magnus stated. "We need to bring your little rival up here so we can question him. I'm sure your group can handle that," he looked towards Alec, who nodded.

"Uh," I let out a nervous chuckle. "There's one problem with that."

"What is it?"

"I kinda killed him. Brutally."

Everyone except Brittany stared at me in shock.

"You killed him?" Luke asked.

"Brutally," Brittany replied. "Tore him to shreds."

The three boys stared at me. I shrugged.

"I have anger problems."

"Well that shoots down that plan," Magnus said as he sat back down.

"Well given the circumstances, it's not like he didn't deserve it," I countered.

"Isn't there another way we can learn more?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus stretched out. "But it's something I'd rather not do."

"Why not," Brittany asked, angrily. I grabbed her hand, softly.

"Because the only other way to learn more is to find the witches he used for the potion and question _them. _And witches are a complete hassle to find and deal with."

"And wizards aren't?" Brittany shot back.

Magnus's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood up.

"My job was to tell the pup what her problem is. Now that I have successfully done that, I am leaving."

Before he could leave, Alec grabbed his hand and led him out into the hall. I caught Luke looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"You really killed him?" He asked.

"It's not like you haven't killed people before, Uncle Luke."

"Not this young though," he said softly. "I mean, I was scared enough for Clary, but I can't be scared for you too."

"What are you talking about?" I rushed out. "Why are you scared for Clary?"

Luke's eyes widened.

"I didn't say anything," he stuttered out.

My eyes narrowed.

"Lucian," I threatened. "What's wrong with Clary?"

Luke sighed as he looked to the ceiling.

"It's not my place to tell," he started. "You'll have to ask her yourself."

Before I could respond, Alec came back with a smile on his face while Magnus trailed behind him, a small scowl on his.

"I'll do it," he said. "I'll look for the witches and get them here."

I smiled.

"But don't expect it to happen soon. Humans may be easy to find, but witches are crafty when it comes to hiding. It could take anywhere from weeks to months to find them."

"Well you don't have long," I said. "I want to get this settled and know I can be stable by the time certain things happen." I looked towards Brittany, who gave me a loving smile.

"Like what," Luke asked.

I stared at him.

"It's not my place to tell."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that this took so long, but honestly I haven't really been inspired to write much of anything lately. But you can thank AlessandraFelix for me getting this chapter out. She gave me the inspiration to get off my lazy ass. Nothing gets my creative juices flowing like being pissed off. I'm going to address this right now and I really want you all to listen, please. I know a lot of you absolutely hated what Sam did to Brittany and I understand. No one likes rape. Not even me. But you need to understand that I did it for a reason and I wasn't trying to glorify it or anything because rape is definitely not something to joke about. But it happens, whether we like it or not. Now I admit looking back on it now that I could have written it better and for that I am sorry. I am also sorry if what I wrote offended anybody in anyway.**

**Anyway, I would also like to welcome Pridemunkeyz and thank her for her amazing reviews. They amused me very much(:**

**Oh, and this will mostly be a Faberry chapter. Have their current problems get cleared up. And a Papa Lopez/Santana discussion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

"What the hell just happened," Puck exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like that," Blaine said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Clary asked, softly.

"Maybe as long as we keep her away from _him_," Rachel glared at Jace, who still looked five seconds away from pissing his pants. He snapped out of it as he felt Rachel's gaze on him.

"I didn't _do _anything," he scowled.

Puck got ready to stand up before I gently grasped his forearm and pulled him back down.

"Santana was right about one thing, though," I said. "You smell weird," I looked at all of non-wolves. "All of you smell weird, in fact. What's the deal?"

"I think I know what you're getting at," Aunt Jocelyn sighed. "You haven't been around us since you've all developed your wolves, so you aren't used to the smell." She paused as she looked at all of us. "With the exception of Luke, we are Shadowhunters."

"What's a Shadowhunter?" Puck asked.

"We're human-angel hybrids," Jocelyn explained. "A thousand years ago, a great Angel named Raziel mixed his blood in a cup, which we call the Mortal Cup, with that of man's. Man then drank the mixed blood and thus Nephilim were made. Shadowhunters are a special type of Nephilim that help rid the world of vicious demons."

"Wait a minute," Puck said. "You mean to tell us that you were a freaking ANGEL all this time and you never told us?"

"Half Angel, and yes. Being a Shadowhunter is severely dangerous to us and those around us. You four were all so young and I couldn't risk anything happening to you."

"The four of us?" I asked.

"I didn't know what I was until a few months ago," Clary smiled. "I accidentally stumbled across the world and now I've been a major part of it."

"That's so awesome," Blaine said, excitedly.

We all stared at him as he blushed.

"I mean it sucks that it's dangerous and stuff, but fighting demons on a daily basis? That sounds so cool," he smiled.

I saw Rachel stiffen across the room. She quickly stood up.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to get a glass of water."

She turned and left for the kitchen. I stood up slowly as to try not to seem suspicious and walked into the kitchen. Rachel was reaching for a glass in a cupboard, but was failing miserably due to her short stature. I quietly laughed and walked up behind her. I felt her body tense again as I reached above her and grabbed the glass.

I gave her the glass as she murmured a small "thank you". She went over to the fridge and filled the glass halfway. She took a small sip as she stared at me. I sighed as I could literally feel her eyes bore into mine.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We blushed and chuckled nervously.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I said. "I overreacted. I should have understood what you were going through." I paused a bit. "Did I ever tell you about me and Puck?"

She wore a confused look on her face and shook her head.

"Before you were in the pack, we dated. We were very serious and I thought he was my mate. I couldn't wait until my first change so that I could see him and then everything would click and that would be that. But that never happened. I changed and when I thought I would feel that amazing feeling overtake my body, nothing happened. I realized he wasn't going to be my mate and that devastated me. But then you came into the picture," I smiled at the thought. "You were the new kid and you obviously didn't belong here, you belonged somewhere bigger. When I saw you, I felt tingles everywhere, but I just brushed them off. And then one day, the pack was on one of our patrols through the neighborhood and I saw you. That amazing feeling I talked about earlier? It hit me like a fucking train. I almost stopped breathing, it was so harsh. But I knew from then on, that you were mate."

"That didn't stop you from giving me an onslaught of slushies," Rachel chuckled.

"Hey," I laughed, "I said I realized you were my mate, not that I wasn't freaked out about it. One, I was still torn up over Puck, and two, you weren't exactly the most normal person."

"Says that from the werewolf," she smirked.

"You were a wolf too," I countered. "You just didn't know it yet."

A silence overcame us.

Rachel looked at me with unsure eyes.

"Why did you tell me all of that?"

I stepped closer to her and put hand on her cheek.

"Like I said, I overreacted and I should have been more understanding seeing as I went through pretty much the same thing." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I love you, Rachel. I love you so much and I never want to lose you. I just got so scared because I felt like I was going to."

"You'll never lose me, Quinn," she said softly. "I may still be a little new to whole wolf thing, but I am not new to loving you. You were the first person I saw when I first got to McKinley. When I saw you, I instantly fell in love but I figured I would never have a chance because here I was, the loser new kid, and there you were, the most perfect being."

I gave a tearful laugh, "I'm anything but perfect."

Rachel wiped my tears with her thumbs and held my face between her hands.

"You are perfect to me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of her neck and crushed our lips together. Rachel moaned from the forcefulness of the action and removed her hands from my face, only to wrap them around my waist. She pushed me into the counter, lowered her hands to the back of my thighs, and lifted. As soon as my ass touched the countertop, I opened my mouth and her tongue immediately pushed in. I moaned as our tongues wrestled for dominance, hers eventually winning. When air became an issue we broke apart and rested our foreheads on each other.

"I love you so much," Rachel said. "I know you're not okay with the whole Ashley thing, but you have nothing to worry about. I don't know how, but my love for you is stronger than my need for Ashley to be my mate."

"It's probably because you loved me way before you knew you were a wolf," I said softly.

Rachel smiled. "That just might be it, but no matter the reason I will always be with you."

I nuzzled her nose with mine. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

As I let the entire Hybrid information set in, my father stepped into the room.

"May I have a minute alone with my daughter?" He asked.

Brittany glanced at me, curiously. I squeezed her hand gently, letting her know it was alright. She slowly got up and followed the boys out of the room, but not before giving me one last glance. As soon as she was out the door, my father closed it behind her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, I don't feel like ripping anyone's head off." I eyed him. "But that's not really why you're here. What is it?"

My father sighed. "I need to talk to you about Brittany."

"Dad," I warned.

"No. You know you can't have this baby with her. You can't have a baby period, not now at least."

"Why the hell not," I yelled. "I am completely capable of taking care of a baby _and_ Brittany."

"No you can't," my father urged.

"Give me one good reason," I narrowed my eyes.

My father was quiet for a moment.

"Because you are going to be the new head of the Elders."

My eyes widened.

"What?" I whispered.

"Sue is stepping down from her position. I was meant to take her place, but since you are now of age, my time on the Council has ended and it is time for you to take my place."

"But what about Ashley? She's Sue's daughter."

"She doesn't want to take the position and she's refused to train for it."

"What about Puck's dad? He's the next oldest."

"To be the next Head of Council the two lowers must fight if both want it. This happened between Jack and I, and Jack lost. Because I won, I was meant to be next in line, but since you are my child and now of age the title goes to you. When Puck is of age, he can challenge you for the position, but until then it is up to you to lead the wolves of Ohio. And you can't train to do that if you have a child on the way."

I stared at my father. "Then I won't take the position."

"Santana."

"No, you said it yourself. I can't train and have a kid on the way, so I choose Brittany." I crossed my arms. "Mr. Puckerman can have it and when it's time, Puck can have his shot."

"Santana you don't understand, with your condition you could be exactly what the Council needs."

"My condition?" I interrupted. "That's what this is about? How do you even know about that?"

"Luke was giving me updates, but that doesn't matter. With you being a Hybrid, this means you have the power to reunite the vampires and the werewolves. You could be the person to stop another war from emerging."

"Hold on, slow your row. We just went from me being Head of Council to me potentially ending a life-long feud. I'm still not even sure I can control this, and you want me to save the world? You're crazy."

"Mija," my dad sighed. "Please think about this. I knew when you developed your wolf earlier than others that you were going to do great things. This could be one of those things."

"But how can I even get through the training? I already told you that I can't even control this."

My dad sat next to me on bed and grabbed my hand. "Because you are a Lopez, and a Lopez always kicks ass at what they do." He smiled.

I grinned as he softly squeezed my hand.

"I need time to think about it. But I'm not giving up Brittany and the baby. I either do this with them or I don't do it at all."

"I understand. You are just like your mother." He smiled. "Stubborn as hell."

I laughed. "I think she would beg to differ and place that blame on you."

My dad chuckled as he hugged me. "We can take equal blame."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm late. I haven't been having the best life so far and it's been taking a toll on my writing. It might take me a bit to get back into things, if I can, but I promise that I won't leave you guys behind. I'm in this story till the end, and I have no idea when the end will be lol. But anyway, I hope I don't disappoint. Please, read and review. Let me know what I can do better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Hold the fuck up," I exclaimed. "You want me to change into that Hybrid thing, when we don't even really know how dangerous I could be? I mean, I know I don't remember what happened, but when I walked back in here everyone was looking at me weird and douche over there looked like he was about to crap his pants."

"Santana, language," my father said sternly.

"Look, you want me to help you find your witches, right," Magnus asked. I nodded. "Well, not all witches make their potions the same and if I see what you look like when you are in that stage then it might help narrow down the search."

"Might isn't good enough for me," I seethed. "I'm not going to put you all in danger."

"Brittany was able to calm you down when you changed the first time," Puck said. "If you go out of control, she could probably do it again."

"I'm sure as hell not gonna put my _girlfriend _in danger," I crossed my arms.

"San," Brittany said next to me. "I know you're scared, but we all want to help you figure this out. And if this is a way to help, then you should do it."

She looked at me with determined eyes. "I promise that nothing bad will happen."

I sighed, as I knew there would be no point in arguing when she was this determined.

"Alright fine," I said. "But if I attack one of you, then it's all your faults."

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the center of the room. Everyone's eyes were on me as I closed my eyes. I tried to shut down my body as I normally do to change, but felt nothing. After a few moments I sighed and opened my eyes.

"It's not working," I said.

"Well how'd you do it the first time," Magnus asked irritably.

I narrowed my eyes. "I already told you," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't remember anything that happened."

"She lost control," Quinn said from her spot next to Rachel. "Jace pissed her off and she lost it."

"Um, you're crazy if you think I'm going to piss her off again," Jace muttered.

"Jace and Clary are gonna get married," Puck said with a smirk.

I whipped my head around.

"What the hell did you just say?" I replied lowly to my second in command.

"Yup, they're gonna get married and have lots of babies and shit," he continued.

Kurt perked up.

"Oh my gosh, I can totally see that," he said. "I'll design them a big wedding with multiple truckloads of floral."

I felt my breathing pick up and get deeper. I knew what they were doing, but my undeniable anger was clouding that fact.

"Get the camera ready, Alexander," I heard Magnus say.

"How would you like that, San," Quinn said. "Then you'd have Jace be a part of the family and have new baby half angel cousins."

I felt searing white hot pain shoot through my body. I screamed out as I dropped to the floor, clutching my stomach. After a moment or two, the pain just stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I watched as Santana just lay on the floor, clutching her midsection. I was about to drop down to help her, but her uncle stopped me from moving further. After a few seconds, Santana slowly started to rise. I was still in shock of how different her Hybrid form was. She rose to at least six feet and had razor sharp teeth. Her skin was sickly pale color, as opposed to her normal warm tan. For some reason, her hair got all scraggly and shaggy and her eyes turned into a burning red flame.

As she stood her ground, I noticed that she didn't move. I gently shoved Luke's arm out of the way and made my way towards her. Her head was still turned towards the floor so I had to bend my head down to catch her eye. As soon as we made the slightest eye contact, her head whipped up.

I jumped, startled, as did everyone else in the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Isabella grip her whip very tightly. As I met Santana's eyes, something seemed to change in them. The burning hatred I saw quickly changed to one of adoration.

I slowly raised my hand to her deformed face. I heard a harsh whisper of protest from her father but ignored it. I let my fingers glide across the lines that marred her once smooth skin. Santana didn't move, she just let me spend a few seconds memorizing. I saw Alec ready his camera.

Apparently, so did Santana because she immediately tensed and quickly snapped her head to him; eyes burning with rage. He faltered with the camera and almost dropped it in fear. I put my hand back to Santana's face and gently turned it to mine.

"It's ok," I whispered. "They're not gonna hurt you."

Her eyes went back to that look of adoration as she raised a clawed hand to gently touch my face. I smiled at her gentleness. She was afraid of hurting me, even if she wouldn't be able to remember this.

"If you're going to take a picture, do it now," I said without taking my eyes off of her.

I kept her attention as I heard multiple clicks of the camera go off. I took my hand off of her face and put if against the hand that was on mine. I intertwined our fingers and brought her hand away from my face. I kept the eye contact as I pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

At that exact moment, she dropped. She would have hit the floor, had I not caught her again. I pushed the hair back from her face and saw that she was herself again as I brought her to the couch. I laid her down on it and sat next to her, brushing my fingers through her hair.

"That is so cool," Puck said in awe.

I chuckled.

"No seriously," he said. "I mean I know you're her mate and everything, but even when she's technically not a wolf, you still calm her down."

"That's because she's not only her mate, but her soul mate," Rachel said as she squeezed Quinn's hand. Quinn gave her a beaming smile.

"Ugh, I might just projectile over that look," was mumbled from beneath me.

I looked down as Santana slowly started to rise from her lying position. She ran a hand through her hair and looked hard at Magnus.

"You got what you needed, right," she started. "because I am _not_ doing that again anytime soon."

"Yea, I got it," Alec smiled.

"Do you remember what happened," he father asked.

Santana's brow creased as she tried to remember.

"No," she replied. "I mean, it didn't go all black like the first time, but it's very fuzzy."

"Brittany handled you like superwoman," Blaine chuckled.

"What?"

"Yea, she was like the Jane to your Tarzan," he continued.

We all raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed and sank back into his seat.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I could see a smile creep its way up to Kurt's face, but quickly disappear as Puck looked in his direction. Their problem is definitely far from solved.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank everybody that's been/still following this story. I can honestly tell you, that it's only gonna get better from here. I have all the big interesting plots planned out, I just need to figure out how to get to those plots without making it seem like it's dragging. But I promise I will do that(:**

**CALLING ALL PUCKURT FANS: The beginning of this chapter is for you. It contains some slight Puckurt loving, but only slight. After that, you may not be so happy.**

**But anyway, on with the story(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

"Noah, stop," I chuckled as he made a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Not like you don't enjoy it," he smirked.

"We're in Santana's uncle's house."

"He's practically my uncle too," he replied. "Hell, he's almost like my father."

"That doesn't make it any better."

Noah pulled back with a smirk. He took his shirt off and threw it across the room. I immediately saw the scar Blaine had left on his shoulder. I touch it gently with the tips of my fingers.

"What are you thinking about," Noah asked.

"Nothing," I said guiltily.

"You know, you haven't exactly mastered shielding your thoughts."

"Well maybe you don't need to be reading them," I snapped.

He looked at me for a few seconds before sliding off of me and the bed.

"I can't believe this," he scoffed. "You still want him."

I sat up and looked at the ground silently.

"He was going to kill you," I whispered. "I had to do something."

"So you picked me so that I wouldn't die," he said angrily. "I would've been better off dead."

Noah quickly started going around the room picking up his stuff.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"I'm sleeping in a different room."

"Oh, really? Where?"

"I'll sleep in the living room."

"Santana's dad is in there."

"I'll sleep in the guest room, then."

"Rachel and Quinn are in there."

"Then I'll sleep in Clary's room."

"She, Brittany and Santana are in there."

Noah growled in frustration.

"Fine then," he started. "I'll go kick your lover boy out of his room and he can come in here. I'm sure you'd like that, right?"

Before I could answer, he had already yanked the door open and stormed down the hall. I sighed as I lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A few moments later, I heard footsteps come into the room. I looked over and saw Blaine at the door. His hair was all curly and messy from the lack of gel.

"Uh, Puck just kicked me out of my room," he said. "And there isn't really anywhere else to sleep."

"You can sleep in here, I don't mind," I gave him a sad smile.

"Did something happen between you two," he asked, not moving from his spot.

"You could say that."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I gave a rueful laugh.

"Not really."

He finally moved from the door, and sat next to me on the bed.

"Kurt, I know you chose Puck over me and you guys are together now, but I want you to know that I'm still here for you," he gave me a shy smile. "Even if I'm not your mate, you are without a doubt mine and I still love you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about Puck and me," I said.

Blaine tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head.

"He's just pissed about something," I said. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Is it about me," he asked softly.

I bit my lip as he stared at me. I eventually nodded my head.

"Well, what did I do," he asked, confused. "I mean, I've been very complacent this entire time."

"It's not what you did, it's what I did."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I made a mistake," I sighed.

"A mistake," he questioned. "Was meeting me a mistake?"

I immediately sat up.

"No, Blaine," I started. "not at all. It's about that stupid fight he challenged you to."

"Oh," he answered. "What was the mistake?"

I groaned loudly.

"I picked the wrong person for the wrong reason."

Blaine's eyes instantly shot up.

"What," he whispered.

"I-I didn't mean to pick him. Your name was in my mind, but I was scared that you were going to kill or seriously injure him. So I just blurted out his name."

"Kurt," he brought his hand to my chin and forced me to look at him. "Who's your mate?"

"You are," I whispered.

Blaine's lips crashed down to mine. His tongue forced its way passed my lips and into my mouth. I moaned loudly as he laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. His hands ran all over my body, touching any skin he could find. As soon as his hands found their way to my shirt, we heard a voice.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Puck seethed.

Blaine and I jumped apart, which resulted in Blaine on the floor. Puck came over and grabbed Blaine by the back collar of his shirt. He picked him up and started dragging him out the door. I quickly got off the bed and followed them. Puck passed the living room, effectively waking up Santana's father, and shoved Blaine out the front door and onto the ground.

"That's it," Puck growled. "I was just being nice the first time, but now I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Noah, stop it," I shouted as everyone in the house ran outside.

"Puck, are you fucking serious?" Santana said angrily. "Didn't you already do this? You won, remember?"

"The hell I did," Noah seethed. "He doesn't want me. He wants this piece of shit. He told me himself."

Noah proceeded to kick Blaine in the stomach, causing him to fall back down. I tried to run to his aid, but Santana's arm stopped me.

"Puck, leave him alone. You already know how this works. Kurt's wolf chose Blaine, and you can't do anything about it," she said.

Noah went for another kick, but before he could land it, Santana zoomed her way over to him.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

From my spot, I could see Santana's eyes glow that fiery red color and her voice deepened as she spoke. Noah stared at our Alpha with a deadly look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He seethed.

I could hear my other pack members gasp. Noah broke the first rule of the pack; never talk down to the Alpha. We all watched in silence as Santana straightened her posture.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard-

He barely got the words out before Santana punched him square in the face. Noah fell to the ground in agony. As he struggled to get up, Santana put her foot on his back and pushed down hard. He cried out in pain as he fell back down. Brittany tried to hurry past me, but Santana's dad held her back.

"No," he said. "These are the ways of the pack. If you disrespect the Alpha, you need to be taught a lesson."

"But Quinn disrespected her earlier today about the baby, how come she didn't get her ass kicked?"

"Santana is more forgiving than most Alphas. She gives everybody a warning first. Today was Quinn's warning, but Noah has already gotten his."

I watched as Santana took her foot off of Noah's back and allowed him to stand. Well kneel, he was in so much pain he couldn't even stand. Santana knelt down to the ground and made eye contact with him.

"You have been stripped of your title," she said. "And if you ever touch Blaine again, or if I even hear one nasty thought about him, you're out of the pack. Got it?"

Noah didn't answer as his arm wrapped around his midsection. Santana shoved him on the shoulder.

"Got it," she repeated.

He nodded his, as he croaked out a weak, "yes."

Santana stood up and walked over to where Blaine was on the ground. She gently helped him up, put her arm around his waist and helped him walk over to me.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," she said as she passed Blaine to me. "We have too much shit to be worrying about and we need this pack to be as strong as possible. If you have a problem with one or more of the pack members, you either talk to me about it or you get the hell over it," she glanced at Noah briefly. "If you take matters into your own hands, you can best believe I won't be afraid to handle you myself."

She walked passed us, grabbed Brittany's hand, and went back into the house. I heard rustling on the ground and looked over. Puck had shifted into his wolf form and was running in the direction of the trees.

"He'll be alright," Santana's uncle said. "He just needs to cool down a bit. If he's not back by morning, we'll go looking for him."

"Alright," Santana's father announced. "Let's all get back to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

"San," I said softly as we got back into the bed. Clary had already fallen dead asleep.

"Yea," she replied. Her eyes and voice had returned back to normal.

"Were you in control back there, just now," I asked.

Santana let out a dry chuckle.

"You know, I actually was in control. I was literally only on the edge of it, but I was there."

I turned to face her.

"Then why did you treat Puck like that? So viscously."

"It's just the ways of the pack. You heard my dad. Honestly, it hurt me a hell of a lot that I had to do it. But realize that I said _had _to do it. One; he put his hands on somebody else's mate. That's punishable by death in the Council. And even if Kurt wouldn't have let that happen, Puck would have taken advantage of that fact and done some serious damage to Blaine."

She turns her head and stares me deep in my eyes.

"This pack started with me and Quinn since we were the first to change. Me at seven, and her at 11."

"Why did you change so early?"

"I'm an Alpha," she said simply. "I need to be able to withstand harsh things. Like a terrible, body altering change at with a fragile seven year old body. My father knew that's what it meant when it happened. If I survived the change, then I was a natural Alpha; if I didn't, then there's one less wolf in the world. But back to the pack, it started with me and Quinn. After Quinn, came Puck, who changed at 12 and Kurt, who changed at about the same time as Puck."

"What about Rachel?"

She gave a small smile.

"You wouldn't think it by looking at her, but Rachel didn't change until like a month or two ago. I'm not exactly sure why it took so long though, I think it was because neither one of Rachel's father's knew that her mother was a wolf, so she didn't know, and that screwed her changing process. I don't know. But anyway, our pack wasn't complete until Rachel joined. So while the rest of us had been together for pretty much forever, Rachel was our missing piece. Once the pack was complete, everything started going smoothly. We had weekly prowls around the neighborhood, we were always together in and out of school, and no one could separate us. But then things started to change."

"What changed?"

"Honestly, I think it was you."

"What," I sat up a bit.

"When you told me what you were, we all had to be careful. Me more than the others, because one; I'm the Alpha, so I needed to make sure no one in my pack got hurt by you guys, and two; you were my mate and it was already hard enough not being close to you and not telling you everything about me. When I told you what I was and all that Artie shit started happening, it seemed like it opened the doors for more terrible shit to come out. Blaine, Kurt, and Puck. Quinn and Rachel. Our pack has slowly been falling apart since all this started happening. And I can tell it's only going to get worse."

"Why is it going to get worse?"

Santana let out a deep sigh.

"You know the Council? The people that I had the hearing with?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, the Head Wolf, Sue, is stepping down from her position. But since her daughter, Ashley, doesn't want to take her place, my dad was going to have to do it. But since I am now 18, I will be taking his spot on the Council."

She paused as she looked at me.

"That means that I'll be the new Head of Council."

I stared at her.

"Is that a bad thing," I asked.

"I don't entirely know. Being the Head of Council is a lot of work. I'll essentially be in charge of every single wolf pack in Lima. And my dad thinks that with my "condition" I'll be able to somehow unite the wolves and vampires. But the biggest thing of all is that, I may not have a lot of time. Not a lot of time for the pack. Not a lot of time for…you. Or the baby."

"Oh," I said, finally understanding. "So, should we not have the baby?"

"No," she exclaimed. "I want to have this baby with you. I really do, but I don't want you to think that I won't care or love you guys when I'm under all the pressure of being the Council Leader."

"San," I said gently, bringing my hand up to stroke her cheek. "I would never think that you don't love me. For any reason at all. And if being on the Council is something that you want, then I you should do it. You already know, I'll support your decision."

She stared at me with tears in her eyes, as she leaned in. Her lips touched mine, gently. I kissed her back with passion, pouring all the love I had for her into the kiss. We broke apart and she leaned her forehead on mine.

"God, I can't wait to officially make you my mate," she whispered.

"When can we do that?"

"Well, all we really need is someone that can perform the ceremony and my pack. Luke has been officiating mates since he was in college, so if I asked I'm sure he would be more than willing."

"Can we do it tomorrow then?"

"Do you really want that," she asked. "Because I mean, you still have time to change your mind and completely drop out of this whole being with a wolf thing."

I chuckled. "Did you not hear what I just said? I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave and you can't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she smiled. "Tomorrow it is then. I'll ask Luke first thing in the morning."

I smiled as I snuggled closer into her arms.

"And besides, I may be a wolf one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"And besides, I may be a wolf one day," the blonde in my arms said. I immediately felt my stomach drop and my heart rate pick up.

She's thinking about becoming a wolf. That's not good. That's not good at all.

* * *

><p>So yea, I know I'm extremely late, but I hope the length somewhat makes it a little better. See ya next time(:<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay but it seems that my notebook has been misplaced again. Oops. Well I should be getting it back within the next few days, but until then I figured I'd give you guys this chapter. So please enjoy and review(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I woke up a little before dawn. I looked over to my right and saw Brittany sleeping soundly. I rose my hand up and gently touched her cheek with my fingertips. She can't possibly want to be a wolf. She just can't. I quietly slipped out of the bed and crept pass Clary, out the door. I walked down the hall and looked into the first room. I smiled as I saw Quinn and Rachel curled into each other. I knew they would resolve their problems. Walking further down the hall, I saw Kurt and Blaine in pretty much the same position. This is seriously gonna suck for Puck.

I walked out the door, following Puck's scent into the woods. About half a mile in, I found him in his wolf form lying on the ground.

"Puck," I said.

His ears pricked up, but he gave no further movement.

I sighed. "Look, I know what you're going through. I know how it feels to lose your mate and feel like you're never going to get them back. I've been there."

Puck snorted.

"You just have to give it time," I said. "It will get better."

Puck rose from his spot on the ground and sat on his hind legs.

"_You know what the difference between you and me is,"_ he asked. _"You got your mate back. You know that you're going to have her for as long as you live. I don't have that luxury. You're right, I'm going to have to get over it, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. He made his decision. I just wish he would have let that fucker kill me."_

"Noah, you don't mean that."

"_Oh, but I do,"_ he interrupted. _"His only reason for picking me was because he didn't want me to die. He never wanted me!"_ He growled.

"I don't think that's true," I said. "I think his human self wants you, but his wolf is just bound to Blaine."

"_Don't say his name,"_ he growled sharply.

"You watch your tone with me," I seethed. "I am your Alpha and you will treat me with respect. Or do you want a repeat of last night?"

He lowered his head, but his eyes still showed anger.

I let out a deep sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was losing myself, but you know the rules, Noah. I can't let disrespect go through like that, and I've already given you so many chances."

"_I know,"_ he said. _"I'm sorry. I was out of line."_

I smiled softly.

"I'm asking Uncle Luke to perform the mating ceremony today."

Puck's head whipped up.

"Yea," I chuckled. "Brittany insisted and I'm so ready for it. Have been ever since we met. As you know, we need all of the pack members to be there for it to be official. I know you're still angry but if you could just put aside your differences for us, for just a couple hours I would really appreciate it."

"_We have to bind blood,"_ he said. _"all of us."_

I nodded. "I know. I know you may not want to bind blood with him, but he is a part of this pack now."

"_I'll do it,"_ he said softly. _"But only for you and Britt."_

"I know," I smiled. I walked over to him and knelt down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed gently.

"Thank you," I said into his fur. I let go and stood up. "Are you coming back with me?"

He shook his head.

"_I think I'm gonna hunt for a bit, but I'll be there soon."_

I nodded. I turned to walk away as he dashed into the woods. I watched the sun come over the horizon as I walked through the forest. When I got home, it was bit past 8. Everyone was already up and in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I said as I kissed Brittany on the cheek and took a seat next to her. As soon as my butt hit the chair, I started shoveling the food on the plate in my mouth. I noticed eyes on me and I started slowing down.

"What," I asked after I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"You're still a pig," Clary said.

"Oh hush, you," I said. "You're just as much a pig as I am, you just don't do it in front of people."

Clary blushed as I continued to eat. When I finished my food, I noticed that everyone was still staring at me.

"What," I asked again.

"Do you remember last night?" Rachel asked.

I sighed. I knew this question was coming.

"I was in control last night. I remember everything that happened, perfectly. I'm not proud of it, but that's the hardships of being Alpha. Especially being an Alpha that turns into a half wolf half vamp. But I don't want to talk about that this morning. I have a favor to ask Uncle Luke."

"Yes," he asked.

"You know how Brittany is my mate, right?"

He nodded.

"And you know how I turned 18 a couple weeks ago, right?"

Another nod.

"And you know how you've been doing mating ceremonies practically since college?"

"I think you know what she's asking, Luke," my aunt said with a smile.

"I know what she's asking, but this is my little Santana. I still remember her first change like it was yesterday and now she's asking me to officiate her mating. She's growing up too fast," he finished with a small smile.

"Isn't that supposed to be what a father says," Quinn joked, earning a few chuckles from everyone.

"You know that your whole pack has to be this for it to work, right," Luke said.

"Yes, I know. I've already talk to Puck and he'll be here-"

"Now," Puck said as he walked through the door.

Kurt stood up as Puck walked past him, completely ignoring his presence.

"So, I hear my two favorite girls are having a mating ceremony. When are we starting?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled as I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem," he said. "anything for my Alpha."

"We can do it now, if everyone's ready."

"Let's go," Brittany said, excitedly.

Everyone started to walk out the door into the front yard. On my way out, I noticed Kurt trying to get Puck's attention. Trying and failing. I hung back and grabbed onto Kurt's arm.

"Just leave him alone for a while," I said.

"But-"

"No buts," I said. "I practically had to beg him to come here and he already doesn't like the fact that he has to bond blood with Blaine. Don't make things harder for him. I'm ordering you."

Kurt stared at me for a moment before nodding silently.

My pack members stood in a circle with Brittany and Luke in the middle. I walked in between Rachel and Quinn and stood next to Britt.

"Now are you sure this is what you both want? This isn't just because of the newest addition to our family?" He said looking towards Brittany's stomach.

Brittany stiffened and a look of fear crossed her face.

Luck smiled. "It's ok, sweetie. I could smell that baby as soon as you stood on our doorstep. And you kinda mentioned it last night."

"It's not because of that, Uncle Luke. Brittany knows what she wants," I said.

"Alright, you know what to do, Sanny."

I turned to Brittany and gave her a smile.

"Now, Brittany," Luke said. "The process of this ceremony is very simple. The two wolves, or people I guess in this case, have to exchange blood. Once you two have done that, you will have to exchange blood with all the members of her pack. She needs to bite you to open a wound to exchange the blood in. It might hurt, but only for a few seconds. Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded, strongly. He turned to me.

"Are you?"

I nodded.

"Proceed."

"Britt-Britt," I said. She whipped her head towards me. "Give me your arm."

She presented her arm to me. I put my hands on her arm and brought my head down. I bit down, hard enough to puncture the skin but not to cause much pain. I let go of her arm and stood back a bit. Luke took her wrist and dripped some of her blood into a cup. I brought my wrist to my mouth and bit down, creating a wound. Luke, then took my wrist and dripped my blood into the cup. I brought my wrist to Brittany's arm and pressed them together. Brittany and I gasped as a hot sensation flowed through us.

Luke smiled. "You guys should be feeling a hot tingly feeling right now as the blood mingles. Now," he turned to address my pack, "while they are doing that, you guys all need to create a wound on your arms and pour the blood into this cup." He presented a different cup and handed it to Quinn.

My pack members all proceeded to bite into their arms and drip their blood into the cup. When it got to Puck, he hesitated as he picked up the cup from Blaine. I looked into his eyes, pleadingly. He gave a swift nod as he put the cup under his wound and dripped the blood into it. Luke took the cup from Puck and walked back over to us. He took my arm and put the cup in my hand. He dipped his fingers into the blood and scooped out a good portion. Luke took his blood-coated fingers and pressed them into my wound. I grimaced as a deeper feeling ran through my veins.

When he was finished, Luke took the cup from my hand and moved on to Brittany. He put the cup in her hand and dipped his fingers in it once more. Brittany looked over to me, with a worried expression on her face. I just smiled and nodded my head. Luke pressed his bloody fingers into Brittany's wound and she nearly howled in pain, not expecting the strong force of the mixed blood. I tried to go to her, but Luke shook his head. As he finished with her, he nodded his head towards the cup with our blood in it. I walked over and brought the cup to him. He took it from me and walked over to my pack members. He then repeated the blood mixing process on them, with our blood. When he finished, Luke picked up his book and started to read.

"Here we have today, are those born from greatness. One of wolf descent and one of hunter. We bind these two in the name of the Holy Lupus, so they shall live in forever happiness. With the blood of the loved, and the blood of the pack, I welcome Brittany Susan Pierce into the Lopez clan." As he finished, every single wolf (Luke, my father, and my pack) shifted and looked towards the sky.

"_On my count," _Luke said. _"One, two, three."_

And with that, they all howled into the sun. I looked towards Brittany and smiled as I joined them in the howling.


End file.
